1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory-mounting device for a bicycle to allow easy, convenient attachment/detachment of an accessory such as a speed meter, a cellular phone bag, or a headlamp unit to/from a handlebar stem of the bicycle. In particular, the present invention relates to a bicycle attachment assembly using an accessory-mounting device to allow easy, convenient attachment/detachment of an accessory to/from a handlebar stem of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings illustrate a conventional arrangement for a handlebar stem 2 and a handlebar 4. The handlebar stem 2 extends upright in a head tube 1 with an upper end of the former extending beyond the latter. An upper bearing 201 is mounted to the upper end of the head tube 1 for rotatably holding the upper end of the handlebar stem 2, and a sleeve 202 is mounted around the upper bearing 201. A lower bearing 203 is mounted to a lower end of the head tube 1 for rotatably holding a lower end of the handlebar stem 2. A connecting member 3 includes a first end to which the handlebar 4 is attached and a second end having a clamping portion 301 with a slit 302. The clamping portion 301 is mounted to and thus clamps the upper end of the handlebar stem 2. Bolts 305 are provided to adjust the tightness of the clamping portion 301. A star-shaped nut 5 is force-fitted to an inner periphery of the handlebar stem 2 and includes a screw hole 501. An end cap 6 is mounted to close the upper end of the handlebar stem 2, and a bolt 7 is extended through a stepped hole 601 of the end cap 6 and the screw hole 501 of the star-shaped nut 5.
When it is desired to attach an accessory such as a cellular phone bag 8 to the handlebar 4, a mounting device 303 is attached to the handlebar 4 by a strap 304, and an engaging member 801 of the cellular phone bag 8 is then engaged with the mounting device 303. However, the cellular phone bag 8 could fall if the strap 304 is not tightened to a certain extent. In addition, it would require different mounting devices for mounting different accessories such as a speed meter and a headlamp unit to the handlebar 4.
The present invention is intended to provide a single mounting device to allow easy, convenient attachment/detachment of different accessories to/from the handlebar stem.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle attachment assembly using an accessory-mounting device to allow easy, convenient attachment/detachment of an accessory to/from a handlebar stem of the bicycle.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a bicycle attachment assembly comprises a handlebar stem having an upper end, an end cap attached to the upper end of the handlebar stem, and an accessory-mounting device having a first end securely, releasably attached to the end cap and a second end to which an accessory is releasably attached.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a bicycle attachment assembly comprises a handlebar stem having an upper end, an end cap attached to the upper end of the handlebar stem, the end cap including at least one mounting portion, and at least one accessory releasably attached to said at least one mounting portion of the end cap.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a bicycle attachment assembly comprises a handlebar stem having an upper end, an end cap including a closing portion securely attached to the upper end of the handlebar stem for closing the upper end of the handlebar stem, the end cap further including an engaging portion formed on top of the closing portion, and an accessory releasably attached to the engaging portion of the end cap.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.